Here We Go
by Elanquest
Summary: Hawke and Cait have a first date.  Mentions characters from MAGNUM P.I.  No Airwolf action sequence.
1. Chapter 1:  Baby Steps

Hawke looked at his watch. 3:00. He tossed his pen down and looked at the paper strewn desk in the office at Santini Air. He let out a sigh. The 'office' side of flying had never appealed to him. He knew he had to take his turn just like Cait while Dom was on vacation though. She was much better at it then either he or Dom and his secret wish was that she'd just take it over completely. She never would he knew. She liked flying almost as much as he did. He stretched his back before getting up and heading for the locker room to get his jacket.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Cait confronted him when he emerged into the main hangar and headed for his motorcycle. She planted herself directly in his path. "I know you're not finished in there." She pointed in the direction of the office. "And, you always duck out on at least part of the paperwork. Well, I'm not picking up the slack this time Mister." She jabbed him with a pointed finger. "I've got a date tonight and need to leave on time so I can get ready."

A mischievous grin tugged at Hawke's mouth. With a twinkle in his eyes he said, "Too bad the guy doesn't like you just the way you are."

"He likes me plenty just the way I are," she said back to him as he grabbed the offending finger. "Besides, every Friday for the last three months you've been leaving early. What gives?"

Hawke looked a little sheepish. He was guilty. He had been ducking out on Fridays and always seemed to leave the bulk of the paperwork undone when it was his turn.

"I have an appointment."

"Every Friday?" Cait looked at him pointedly demanding an answer. His absences had started right after they'd all returned from Hawaii. Her twin sister Maggie had been kidnapped by arms dealers who had stepped up to trading in secrets. Secrets Lt. Maggie Poole knew about a certain Admiral on a certain Committee who happened to be the grandfather of her late husband. She'd been asked by Archangel to pretend to be Lt. Poole to give him enough time to track the kidnappers and hopefully rescue her sister. Hawke and Dom had the Dealer's warehouse under surveillance when the buyers showed for the munitions. Maggie barely made it out of the warehouse when it was blown by one of Airwolf's missiles. She hadn't clarified that it was her sister and not herself that Hawke had desperately flown to the nearby Naval Air Station hospital.

He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her lightly hoping to stop any further discussion. It had worked in the first few weeks after they'd spent that weekend at the cabin. The weekend in which they'd finally broken the just friends barrier. It hadn't progressed beyond casual affection other than that affection was now out in the open. He wanted to take it slow. Didn't want to screw it up. He didn't want it to blaze out because he jumped the gun and went too fast. But silencing Cait with a kiss had quickly become one of his guilty pleasures. Not the least bit because he could tell she knew that was the purpose and usually acquiesced anyway. Usually.

"That's not going to work this time, Cowboy," she quickly recovered. Hawke's kisses seemed to take her breath away now that there was more than just friendship behind them. "I won't be late for my date. I'm waiting." She pinned him with a glare that Hawke grudgingly admitted was better than one of his own.

"Maybe I just wanted to get things ready for that date," he tried as he moved his hands to her shoulders. He gave her his disarming smile trying to charm his way out of answering.

"I'd buy that if it wasn't conveniently the same time you leave every Friday."

They were finally going to have a real date. Hawke had nervously asked her out at the beginning of the week. It had taken her a moment to realize that the invitation was for a date rather than just another shared evening meal. She was so glad he was finally taking another step that she'd called her sister in Hawaii just to talk about it. His slowness frustrated her, but with his track record she understood. Every time he'd rushed into something in the past it not only ended, but more often than not ended badly. She wanted this to last and fervidly hoped he did as well. He'd have to take the steps in his own time. Pressing the issue would only push him away. He was trying to distract her. What was happening every Friday after three?

Hawke recognized the look that was plastered on Cait's face. She was like a dog with a bone. Calling the first three hundred S. Hawkes in the phone book just to find him after they first met showed him just how very tenacious she could be. He wished he was going to get things ready for their date. In truth, he still didn't have a clue as to what to do for it. He knew she wouldn't let him leave until he gave her some kind of answer. He also knew she'd spot a lie for what it was.

"I've been visiting the VA and if I don't leave now I'll be late," he said quickly as he kissed her on the forehead and sidestepped her to finally mount his motorcycle and drive away. A half truth was better than a lie if you had a speedy exit, he decided.

Cait knew there was more to it than that. She figured she'd try again when he picked her up later. She didn't even know what to wear. He hadn't told her if it would be formal or casual. Just that he would pick her up at seven. She decided if she just cleaned up the hangar, and at least put the papers Hawke had left out in neat piles now, she could knock off early and do a little last minute shopping before getting ready.

Hawke used the hour long drive to think about his date. He'd finally decided they needed a real one after Dom had made some comment to the effect and hinted that his vacation would be the perfect opportunity for them to be alone. Even at that he hadn't made a move the first week and only did so now because he knew Dom would be back on Monday expecting him to have already taken Cait out. Dom had been thrilled that Hawke had finally gone past friends and succumbed to the deeper feelings he knew String had. In the past few days, he'd thought long and hard on what to do. The problem was that it wasn't your usual first date. He wasn't trying to get to know her. Wasn't trying to see if their feelings were mutual. He already knew the answers to the questions a usual first date was meant to satisfy. He already knew her favorite color, favorite food, favorite flower even. Hell, he even knew what she looked like when she first woke up in the morning, beautiful. His thoughts drifted back to the one time they'd shared his bed. She had comforted him after a nightmare. She'd tried to leave him to sleep alone, but he'd held on. After he'd woke in the morning with the sight and feel of her in his bed he wanted to repeat the experience for the rest of his life. It shook him to the core. The awkward breakfast they'd had that day made him wary about what to do next. Now, it was down to a date. He wanted, no needed it to be perfect. He couldn't screw it up. He needed a plan. He'd thought of one scenario after another before discarding each one. Dinner and dancing, too much like Connors. A movie, too much like teenagers. The theater, too formal. The beach, too casual. His cabin...mmmm...that had possibilities. He'd usually only taken a woman there on a date for its romantic allure, rustic charm, and toss in the hay. He didn't want Cait to think he was in this just for that. Besides, she'd been there so often in the friend context that he didn't want to confuse things. So here he was. T-minus three hours and counting. And, he still had no idea what to do.

After the delay with Cait and traffic Hawke walked into the open room at the VA hospital just as the meeting was getting underway. Nine men sat in hard metal chairs arranged in a semi-circle facing a tenth. Hawke took the one remaining chair. It wasn't comfortable. It reminded him that they weren't going to be comfortable for the next two hours. He hated these meetings and from the looks on the other faces in the room he wasn't the only one. But, he'd made a promise. Hawke always kept his promises. He knew the stories the others had to tell. They were his stories too. He'd lived the battles, seen the destruction, lost the friends. The difference was, that was all behind the other men in the room. He on the other hand still faced situations that brought it all back. Still dipped into the deep end of the adrenalin pool. The other guys had their sources. One guy did motor-cross, another, skydiving, someone else bungee jumping or hang gliding. One guy even did something called base jumping. But their fixes were nothing like running missions for Michael. Nothing like flying Airwolf. He knew he was the only one still involved in any real action. After the sessions, he'd head up to his cabin and write in his journal. He did the things they told him to. He guessed it helped. He was at least better able to get along with the clients at Santini Air. He could even have a little patience with Michael when he made his mission requests then parceled out critical information like it were drops of water in the desert. When it was his turn to talk, he talked about being a stunt pilot. Let them think that was where he got his fix. The only part that really seemed to help was being around others who knew what it was like. Knew how easy it was to be caught up in the moment. And, knew that the tiniest slip of focus could mean life or death. Although to them it was themselves they put at risk. He, on the other hand, was responsible for the lives of others. He supposed he was making progress. He had been a little more precise in his use of Airwolf's arsenal. Dom had even commented about having ammunition left over for a change. Giving Hawke the perfect excuse to take Caitlin out for a little target practice the next day. So, every Friday he showed up. He just didn't think Cait and Dom needed to know about it. And, he figured he got about as much as he was going to get out of it. This was going to be his last meeting. The other guys knew it and had all shown up to give him a proper send off. That they left the seat of shame, as he liked to call it, for him at the start of the meeting seemed appropriate. He pulled out his journal and began reading aloud the letter he'd written for the occasion.


	2. Chapter 2:  The Setup

After the meeting broke up, Hawke was annoyed and angry to find a tall beautiful woman dressed all in white blocking his method of escape in the parking lot.

"No!" he barked at her as he tried to step around her to get at his motorcycle. "Tell Michael, I have plans."

Marella widened her stance as much as possible given the white pencil skirt she wore and blocked his access to the motorcycle. She knew Hawke and knew this was just his opening salvo.

"You haven't even heard what I was going to say." Her voice was low and had a decided edge to it. "Besides this request doesn't come from Michael."

That piqued Hawke's interest. Marella had only asked for a favor once and then it was because Michael was in danger. "With you and Michael its never good," he ground out. "How'd you know I'd be here?" If she was here, she probably knew why he was here. If she knew, Michael knew. He hadn't wanted anyone to know. He became more angry that his private battle had become their interest.

"Please," she said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "It **is** what **I** do. Don't worry Hawke. Michael doesn't think your seeking group therapy is a bad thing. In fact, he almost fainted when I told him."

Before Hawke could say another word, a white limo pulled up beside them. Marella opened the door and told Hawke to get in. He reluctantly ducked his head in and stopped short. Michael wasn't in the limo. The man who sat there instead was the Admiral from the Committee. His black uniform was a stark contrast to the white interior. He liked the Admiral. He was an ardent supporter. A little scattered at times, but there was real intelligence behind the eyes. And the Admiral seemed to like him though he didn't know why.

"Hawke," the old man greeted. "Always a pleasure."

"For me to, sir," Hawke returned the surprise evident on his face. When the Admiral didn't say anything more, Hawke ventured, "Not your usual mode of transportation." He waved haphazardly indicating the limo.

"Hunh?" The Admiral said with a start as if he'd been asleep. "Not my idea. I've got a job for you. I hope you don't have any plans."

"Well actually..." Hawke started.

"Good," the Admiral cut him off. "Go collect your **girl** and call Mikey when you're in the air. He'll give you all the details. I expect you to take care of this personally."

Dom had started calling Airwolf the Lady right from the beginning. It was convenient to refer to her as such in public and it caught on even with Archangel. That the Admiral would give her a less formal address didn't strike him as odd.

"Sir, I don't..." Hawke began.

"See you, Hawke," the Admiral waved him off and out of the limo. Before another word was spoken it drove off out of the parking garage leaving Hawke starring after it. He turned to Marella.

"What was that all about Marella?" Hawke asked. His anger had dissipated but now he was confused and annoyed.

She crossed her brown arms against the white fabric of her sweater and looked Hawke in the eyes. Her chocolate eyes gave nothing away. "Even if I knew, Hawke," she began, "you know as well as I that I wouldn't have all the details."

Hawke looked at her for a moment considering. "Dom won't even be back from his vacation until Sunday. I can't take on a mission without backup and besides I have," he paused not wanting to reveal to Marella his date. "Plans." He finally finished.

"Then you'd better get Caitlin," Marella said as she began to walk toward the hospital entrance. "Because we both know that when the Admiral asks for something, he gets it."

As the limo left Hawke and Marella behind, the black privacy glass scrolled down.

"Excellent," the man in the passenger seat said. His one good eye twinkling the other hidden behind the blackened left lens of the wire rimmed glasses he wore.

"This better not backfire Mikey." The Admiral pinned Archangel with a glare all semblance of feebleness left behind. The threat behind the words made the man dressed entirely in white stiffen. "I like the kid. And, I'd do anything for Maggie. She's family. Her family is my family. And if Hawke of all people can sit through three months of that group help stuff without punching someone, he deserves this. Make them happy."

"Don't worry. I will." Michael responded. He knew that the Admiral wasn't the feeble minded man the rest of the committee thought him. It was an act meant to distract them. One they bought hook, line, and sinker. He also knew that if he didn't pull this off his life would be more difficult than even he could imagine. The Admiral was a staunch advocate but not someone you wanted to cross.

"You'd better," the Admiral finished as he pressed the button to raise the privacy glass once more.

Hawke mounted his motorcycle then just as quickly dismounted. He walked to the gift shop at the hospital and bought a single white carnation. The end was cut short and encased in a glass tube filled with water. It wasn't much, but it would fit under his jacket without being crushed or torn to pieces by the wind. It was the only peace offering he could think of to give Cait. He knew she had been looking forward to this date. She had tried to get some hint out of him all week as to what they were going to do. The more she asked, the more he realized that this was important to her. The more he knew it had to be perfect. The more he panicked. How was he going to show Cait a good time. After all, he thought the best times were when they were just together. Especially, now that he could pretty much hold her and kiss her whenever the mood struck him. Which, he had to admit, was often. A smile played across his face. They'd waited too long for a first date. Now, because of the Admiral's whim, they'd have to postpone. He was both disappointed and relieved. At least now he'd have more time to come up with something to do on their first date.

He flew down the highway weaving in and out of traffic. Even if they were going to postpone their date he didn't want to be late. He kept thinking about what he was going to tell Cait when he saw her. He knew she'd be disappointed, but maybe he could make it up to her. Her favorite flower tucked carefully under his jacket was a start.

When he arrived, at Cait's apartment. He found himself to be very nervous. He hadn't been this nervous since he'd had that breakfast with Cait a few months ago. He'd been on many first dates but none of them were as important as this. _Just think of it as a dry run._ He told himself. The date would be postponed. She just didn't know it yet. He stood outside her apartment door for several minutes before finally knocking. He was still gathering his thoughts of what to say to her when she opened the door.

She was dressed in dark blue jeans with sneakers. She had on a comfortable solid red t-shirt that he never failed to notice because it set off the high-lights in her hair. Not exactly what he'd been expecting her to wear. When she'd gone out with Connors, she'd been wearing a dress that had finally made him realize exactly what he'd been missing. It had caused his composer to slip and made him confront the fact that she wasn't a kid. She was an amazingly hot woman right under his nose who'd just walked out with a jerk. A jerk he knew she'd be no where near if he'd just shown some interest in her. He hadn't exactly expected her to wear that, but this downplayed causal approach took him by surprise.

Cait looked at Hawke a bemused smile on her face. She could tell she surprised him with her casual attire. It matched well with the simple gray sweater and jeans he wore. She saw his eyes linger a moment on the shirt she wore. She knew he liked it and had thrown it on at the last minute. The purchases from her hasty shopping escapade were discarded across her bed.

He stepped inside the apartment as she closed the door behind him. When it became apparent he wasn't going to speak, she said, "I'm almost ready. I'll be back in a moment." She walked down the short hall to her bedroom. Hawke watched her go. She looked great in those tight jeans and that red shirt, but he wondered if he'd blown this whole date thing out of proportion. She wasn't really dressed to go out. At least not like she'd dressed for those other guys. He called from memory how she looked when she'd gone out with Robert, Ken, and the others. He vaguely wondered why he'd kept track at the time. Then as it always did when he thought about it, the vision of Cait in that emerald green backless dress took his breath away. That was when his neat little world had turned upside down. He'd had to face facts. Cait may have been a great friend but she wasn't a kid. Cait was a woman and she wasn't with him. It hadn't helped that the guy she was with was a complete jerk. Although he hadn't been much better the way he intentionally trampled on her feelings. _Oh well, time to start to make amends._ He retrieved the flower from his jacket and checked it over to make sure it had made the journey in one piece.

"Is that for me?" She stood three feet in front of him. His thoughts having masked all warning of her approach his ears may have picked up.

"Yeah." He grinned and rocked back on his heels slightly.

"Well are you going to give it to me or just let me look at it?" She was amused at his disconcerted behavior.

"Sure," he held it out to her.

She took it from his outstretched hand and smiled. "My favorite."

"I know." They held each others gaze for a minute before he spoke again. "Cait I...I..." He stammered and stopped not knowing how to break it to her.

"Relax String," she soothed. "Marella called before you got here. I know we're headed for the Lady."

Relief flooded his eyes. He hadn't known how to tell her and was afraid she'd be upset. "I'm sorry we have to postpone."

"Nonsense," Cait said as they left the apartment. "We met because of the Lady. It seems only fitting that she be along for our first date."

"We'll be working," he admonished.

"Well there is nothing that says we can't enjoy ourselves. Is there Stringfellow Hawke?" She climbed behind him on the motorcycle wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"I guess not," he rejoined as they started down the street. At least now he knew why she'd dressed casually. He wondered what this job for the Admiral was. She shifted slightly to rest her head on his back blocking out most of the wind. But, then he felt her warm breath against the nape of his neck. It sent a shiver down his spine. At that moment, he thought that the cabin would have been the perfect place for their date.


	3. Chapter 3:  Hawaii with Hawke

As soon as Airwolf crested the rim of the red rock caldera in which it was laird Hawke called for turbos. Caitlin confirmed. The shot off in a direction that would take them back to LA the force of the sudden acceleration pressing them into the back of their seats. After a few minutes taken by the pure joy of flying the world's only mach capable helicopter, Hawke returned to business.

"Okay Cait. Call up Michael and lets see what this is all about."

"Right Hawke." A minute went by. "Okay. I've got Michael on the line."

The video screen came to life showing the spy dressed in white sitting in a white chair gently stroking his mustache.

"Hawke," he said in a surprised tone of voice. "How good of you to call. I assume Caitlin is with you."

"Cut to the chase. Michael." He bit out. "What's this all about?"

"As pleasant as always, I see." Michael leaned toward the monitor and placed both hands flat on his desk. "Really Hawke. I wish I knew." He sounded highly irritated. "All the Admiral would say is that he had a package he wanted _**you**_," he drew the word out lingering on the single syllable, "to pick up personally." Michael let out a sigh before he continued. "I'm sending the coordinates to Airwolf's computer now."

"That's in Hawaii." Caitlin informed from her position behind the engineers console.

"Your contact is someone Cait will recognize." Again Michael began rubbing his mustache.

Hawke saw just a hint of a smile and gleam in the one eye peering from the monitor.

"What else is there?" He suddenly had an uneasy feeling about this whole thing.

"I'm sorry, Hawke. That's all I have." Before Hawke could respond the screen went blank indicating a terminated connection.

"Do you want me to try and get him back?" Cait asked.

"No." He paused a moment. "I just don't like it. Something is up. I feel it. I don't like going in with so little information."

"Well, Hawaii definitely has first date potential," Cait offered trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you sure you don't want to postpone?" Hawke knew something was off with the way Michael had acted during their brief exchange. He had to know more than what he'd said. But, what was that smile about. After years of working closely with Michael, he knew he only rubbed his mustache when he was trying to hide his facial expressions. More often than not he was trying to hide a self satisfied grin. What was Hawke getting into that had Michael so amused?

"Oh no! You're not getting out of this that easy." Cait thought for a moment before she continued. "Unless, of course, you want to tell me what you've been doing every Friday for the last three months." 

"So, you think we'll be in Hawaii long enough to catch the sunset?" He stole a look over her shoulder. Her smile was hidden underneath the matte gray helmet she wore. Her eyes held a twinkle. She'd drop it if he would.

"Hmm now you're talking my kind of first date."

"This can't be right," Hawke said as they hovered high above the island of Oahu.

"These are the coordinates Michael sent." Cait said. "It looks to be a beautiful 200 acre beachfront estate. Local map overlay calls it Robin's Nest."

"Can you check the computer files to see who owns it?" Hawke asked.

"Sure, wait a minute. Hey, I've got something," she sounded excited. "It's owned by Robin Masters the writer. It has a main house, guest house, stables. It looks like it has a great beach too."

"Run scans."

"Running scans. Only two people. One in the guest house, the other in the main house. No heavy defenses detected. We can set down on the west lawn."

"Okay. Keep you eyes open." Hawke dived low and fast and pulled up abruptly to set the he-lo down expertly with a minimal thump. He exited with his gun drawn and started for the passenger side where Cait was just getting out.

One man emerged from the main house. He had on a black suit jacket with a crest over the left pocket, a pressed white dress shirt, and tan dress pants. He began walking slowly across the veranda and down the steps to their landing site. The other man was a stark contrast to the first. He came loping from the guest house. He was tall and lean with dark brown hair and dressed in a Hawaiian print shirt with khaki shorts. A Detroit Tigers cap worn firmly on his head. When Cait spotted him, she ran to meet him. She threw her arms around him and they were locked in fierce hug for several moments. Hawke would have followed her but two Dobermans had him flanked with his back to Airwolf. Every time he made a move they'd bare their teeth and growl. He briefly wondered if it was worth it to just shoot them and follow Cait anyway. The man had to be their contact since Cait obviously recognized him. When he saw the man in question and Cait stroll back toward him arm in arm, he decided not to shoot the dogs after all and put away his gun as an act of goodwill. He noticed that when he did both dogs sat while still guarding him. He crossed his arms and leaned nonchalantly for the couple to make it back.

Cait was giggling when she and Magnum walked up to Hawke. She was only briefly aware that they still had their arms around each others waist. She quickly took in Hawke's situation, his assessing attitude toward Magnum, and his lingering narrowed gaze at the arm on her waist. She saw the guarded look in his eyes when she met his gaze.

"Hawke," she said slightly out of breath. "This is Thomas Magnum. Magnum. This is Stringfellow Hawke." She hoped to diffuse Hawke before he became too defensive.

Magnum put his hands on his hips under the direct examination of Stringfellow Hawke and took a slight step away from Cait. The smile never leaving his face he held out his hand to String.

"Magnum, don't upset our guests," the irritated English voice came from the direction of the main house.

"And, let me introduce," Magnum said with a flare his extended hand sweeping back to assist in a mock bow. "Jonathan Quayle Higgins the III."

"Yes, well. I'll be attending to your needs during you stay." Higgins began.

"We aren't here to stay. We're here to pick up a package." Hawke interrupted. He only briefly looked at Higgins determining Magnum to be the more immediate threat. Cait stepped between the two.

"Ah, Mr. Hawke is it? Well, you see you are here to pick up Mr. Masters for a weekend fishing trip with the Admiral. But you see he's been delayed and has instructed me to put the estate at your disposal until he arrives tomorrow morning. If you like, you can park your helicopter in the garage. Magnum will show you the way. Miss O'Shannessy if you'll follow me, I'll see to your accommodations. Dinner will be served in an hour. Magnum will see to it you dress appropriately, Mr. Hawke." Higgins began to herd Cait in the direction of the main house.

"We'll be there." Magnum smiled as Higgins turned around with a shocked look on his face.

"Its a dinner for two, Magnum. Mr. Hawke and Miss O'Shannessy."

"Oh, but he's gotta eat too," Caitlin broke in not failing to notice the look Hawke shot her at the comment.

"Yeah Higgins. I gotta eat too." Magnum replied innocently.

Higgins sputtered a moment then caught sight of the dogs still guarding Hawke. "Zeus, Apollo, patrol." The dogs turned as one and headed off for the perimeter. Hawke quirked an eyebrow. "Miss O'Shannessy?" Higgins held an arm for Cait and they strolled back to the house.

"Just how do you know Cait?" Hawke confronted Magnum as soon as Cait was out of earshot. His eyes narrowed and he straitened to his full height. He still had to look up slightly to Magnum. He knew he'd seen this man before. He just couldn't place him when or where.

"Oh, we met about three months ago. I picked her up at the airport. I was working a case for her sister. I'm a private investigator." Magnum answered easily. "We'd better clean up for dinner. Higgins is a real stickler. Come on." Magnum led the way back to the guest house.

They sat at a round six foot diameter mahogany table with one place setting between them for Cait. Magnum hadn't told Hawke much about what happened in the week and a half that Cait had been to Hawaii before. Magnum just shrugged off most questions and answered others lightly. It wasn't like Hawke was known for his conversation skills, so they sat in silence. They didn't have to sit long though as Caitlin came into the room shortly. Both men rose and Magnum held her seat out while Hawke moved to escort her to her chair. Her dress was a light cotton that was tight on her torso and hung loose from her hips down to her ankles. It had wide off the shoulder straps and was dyed red that gradually faded to orange just below her breasts and faded to yellow just below her waist.

Conversation at dinner mostly consisted of Magnum taunting Higgins while Higgins was trying to serve a cozy meal for his guests. Occasionally Cait and Magnum would talk about friends and family. Hawke sat brooding trying to place where he'd seen Magnum before. When the main course was served, roast pork, Hawke suddenly remembered. Magnum was at the hospital at the Naval Air Station where he'd taken Cait after the warehouse explosion. Only it wasn't Cait it was her sister Lt. Poole. He was the man who'd rushed by with that Navy lieutenant who looked like Cait. More pieces of that mission began to fall into place. He'd realized that it wasn't Cait he'd almost killed, but now he knew that she'd spent most of that trip with this Magnum guy. Why hadn't she mentioned him when she told him about her sister?

When dinner was done Cait decided on a walk on the beach. She hoped Hawke would join her and was a little disappointed when he didn't follow her out. Magnum began to do so, but Hawke had other plans. He started to corner Magnum. He wanted to know just what happened in that week and a half. But, Higgins interrupted with a chilled bottle of excellent champagne which he handed to Hawke along with two glasses.

"If you go now, Mr. Hawke," he stated. "You can catch a brilliant sunset over the water. Magnum and I have a matter to discuss."

Hawke took the hint and went to find Cait. She was walking in the sand at the waters edge. The incoming waves barely kissing her bare feet. Her sandals were hanging from one hand. He'd left the dinner jacket on a chair outside the dining hall and hastily draped his tie over it.

"Hey," he said softly as he caught up to her.

She noticed the champagne. "Does this mean you're done brooding?" She asked as she walked over to a strategically placed volcanic boulder. She sat down to watch the sunset and placed her sandals on the ground.

"I wasn't brooding." He denied quickly. At the knowing look she threw his way before turning back to the water, he tried again. "Okay, but I just had to figure out where I'd seen him before." He barreled on oblivious to her chagrin. "Why didn't you mention Magnum when you told me about you sister?" He asked not able to keep the implied accusation out of his tone.

"It wasn't important," she sounded exasperated. His look told her it was important to him. "Maybe we should postpone our date after all." Disappointment shown clearly in her eyes. She turned back to the water and the sunset that had turned the water gold. She shut her eyes and let the breeze send wisps of her hair across her face.

Hawke knew he was acting like a jealous teenager. He had to find a way to recover quickly. He took a moment to pour the champagne and hand her a glass. "We could just enjoy the champagne and watch the sunset." He sat next to her on the boulder. He put his arm around her waist and she snuggled up against him.

They watched the sun go down and quietly drank the champagne. It was dark before they moved. She shivered in the cool air and Hawke wrapped both his arms around her to impart his warmth. "We should go back to the house," he whispered in her ear. His warm breath caused her hair to stand on end and gave her tingles. _Or maybe,_ she thought. _Its the champagne._

"In just a minute. I don't want this moment to pass just yet." She gently stroked his arm. She tried to imprint the sights, smells, and feels on her memory. No matter what happened going forward she wanted to treasure this moment on the beach. Because at this moment more than any that had gone before, she felt that they were finally together.

Feeling a contentment settle over him, he lowered his head to her bare shoulder and gave her a light kiss. She responded by twining her fingers with his around her waist. Encouraged he kissed her shoulder again slowly. He placed light kisses tracing from her neck to the tip and back again. His warm breath and gentle touch sending little waves of pleasure through her body. His right hand moved to just below her naval while his left moved to just under her breasts dragging her twined fingers along. Just as he would have gone further he stopped abruptly noticing the the two dogs who stood five feet away from the couple on the beach. Cait opened her eyes. She hadn't known she'd shut them and gazed over at the dogs who regraded them intently.

She shivered again. He stood and dragged her up with him. He escorted her back to the house. He gave her a deep longing kiss just outside the door before he released her and returned to the beach to collect the bottle, glasses, and her shoes.

Alone in her bed Cait's dreams were filled with the promise that last kiss held. She had been tempted to ask him in. She still couldn't figure him out. One minute he's brooding, the next he's holding her on the beach, the next he's kissing her like there is no tomorrow. Just as quickly, he's gone again. She felt so frustrated. She thought she could wait. After all, she'd waited almost two years just for him to notice her. But, after the last few months, she didn't think she could anymore. Those kisses on the beach and especially the toe curling one she'd received outside the door were almost too much. She wanted to be with him. Be with him not just as a friend, or a girlfriend. And, she discovered, not just as a lover. The thought scared and delighted her all at the same time. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Stringfellow Hawke.

Hawke tried to sleep in Airwolf. He still didn't know what this mission was and felt safer in the Lady. He couldn't get to sleep. He'd wanted Cait. He kept thinking about holding her and kissing her on the beach. Before she went into the house, he couldn't stop himself from giving her one last kiss. In that kiss he poured out more than he had intended. It embodied all the loss that had gone before and held most of his want and desire for her. For their future togetherness. He blamed the champagne and the wine he had with dinner for letting himself go that far. He wanted to do this right. He wanted for things to work out with Cait. He wanted..._what exactly?_ He was her boyfriend, but that sounded so juvenile to his ears. To be her lover? _Yes. And, more._ Her significant other? _Whatever that means._ He wanted something permanent. So, that if something should happen to him, or God forbid, to her. He swallowed hard on that thought. Dom would know. Her family know. Hell, that she would know just how much he wanted her. Even, he was shocked to realize, more than he wanted St. John home.


	4. Chapter 4:  What happened to baby steps?

Hawke woke slowly and stiffly. Airwolf wasn't built to sleep in. She was a war machine with at least sixteen different weapons and stealth capabilities. However, the pilot's seat had been built for some comfort considering the likely long flying hours and high speeds. Not too comfortable though, couldn't have a pilot relaxing too much, but just enough that sleep wasn't completely out of the question. It was still a little early and he needed coffee. He retrieved the travel coffee kit and waited for the small amount to brew. He had to repeat several times before he was satisfied with how much ended up in his stomach. He'd come to some disturbing conclusions last night and they unsettled his mind. He made his decision, formed a plan. It was scary as hell, but somehow he felt it was right. Now all he had to do was take one step, then another, and then...well, one step at a time. He put away the coffee maker and made a call. Marella first and then Dom. Marella because he had to wrap this "mission" up. He had more important things to do now. And Dom, he had a special mission of his own for Dom.

When Cait came down to breakfast, she was visibly disappointed that Hawke was not there. Higgins noted her apparent unease and deduced the reason. He informed her that Hawke had eaten earlier and taken the Audi into town. "Mr. Masters called this morning. He apologizes, but will be unable to attend the Admiral's fishing trip. However, the estate and certainly myself continue to be at you complete disposal until tomorrow." Higgins poured orange juice into her glass.

"Did String say when he'd be back?" Caitlin asked as she wiped the corner of her mouth with a starched white linen napkin.

"No. Just that he had some business to attend to and that it may take some time."

"Oh," she sighed. "Well I haven't been riding in a while and I noticed you have stables." Cait thought she'd enjoy riding along the beach.

"Of course. I'll have a horse brought round for you shortly." Higgins replied as he rolled the breakfast service out of the room.

She spent the morning hours roaming over the two hundred acre estate. Zeus and Apollo the resident guardian Dobermans keeping her company. She tried not to draw comparisons between them and their counterparts on the Committee. It was hard however and she couldn't help smiling when ever the dogs darted about chasing what appeared to be insects. With afternoon quickly approaching, she headed for the stables and wondered if Hawke had returned from whatever business he had in town. She needed to talk to him before she lost the nerve to say what was on her mind, before he drew back from her again. She had to take her chances and tell him the true depth of her feelings. He shouldn't get jealous over her friends and maybe if he knew exactly how she felt. Well, who knows. _Who knows?_ That was what was scary.

Lunch was served in the garden. It was beautiful. Flowers of various varieties and shades bloomed everywhere. Yet each were grouped with others to provide artfully arranged bouquets everywhere you turned. A white linen table cloth was generously draped over an intimate round table. It contrasted with burgundy place-mats. The matching napkins were folded to resemble a blooming flower and set on green chargers. Hawke was already seated when she arrived, but quickly rose to assist her with her chair.

"So, do you want to stay awhile or head back?" He asked casually as they began the salad course. Marella and Higgins confirmed that Robin Masters postponed seeing the Admiral which effectively canceled their mission.

"I don't know. It is really nice here, but..." her voice drifted away. She really didn't want to discuss her feelings unless they were truly alone. In fact, she preferred to do so at Hawke's cabin where there was less chance for him to run. "But, I'm not quite ready for this date to be over." She finished. "It's just that this," she waved her hand in a sweeping gesture trying to include the entire estate, "just isn't us."

"Yeah," Hawke grinned. "I'm not really used to this whole beck and call servant business." He took her hand in his and stroked her knuckles. His thumbed rubbed down her ring finger slightly. "Tell you what. After we're done eating we can head back then head up to the cabin." He seemed a little nervous as he gazed into her eyes. "What do you say?"

It was almost like he'd read her mind, but why was he nervous. He couldn't possibly know what she wanted to talk about. "Sure," she broke his gaze suddenly unsure of herself. What if when they got to the cabin, he rejected what she had to say? What if this was the first step to his withdrawal maybe permanently? Their attraction had always been there. Right from the start when they'd locked gazes with jail cell bars separating them. When she'd found him later, they'd become fast friends. He teased her in a slightly flirtatious way but didn't make romantic overtures despite the friendly hugs and her soft kisses. She'd dated other guys, sometimes seriously. He had dated some very pretty girls. But, she'd be damned before she just threw herself at him. Then he'd kissed her after her first trip to Hawaii. They'd gone to his cabin. She comforted him after a nightmare and had an awkward morning. But, that evening they had had a romantic dinner and he kissed her. Not a lot had changed, but he continued to kiss her more liberally and often. Last night, his kiss had been more though. It was deeper and more passionate with an edge of hunger to it. It made her realize how much he was still holding back. She had to break through the dam. She had to let him know she wouldn't intentionally hurt him if he let himself get close. She wanted him to trust her not only with their friendship, but with his heart.

Their trip back to California was uneventful and silent. Each lost in their own thoughts. They secured Airwolf at her lair and headed back on Hawke's motorcycle. They went back to Cait's place to freshen up after the dusty ride from the lair before heading to the hangar. At the Santini Air hangar, Cait was surprised and pleased to find Dom back from his vacation early. She gave him a fierce hug.

"So?" Dom questioned Cait. "Did he ask you out or what?"

Cait laughed and answered, "Technically were on a date right now."

"Good. Good." Dom said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Well? How was your vacation? I want to hear all about it." She stepped after him as he retreated to the office. "Why'd you come back early?"

"Oh, you kids go on an have fun," Dom avoided the question as he snagged String coming in from the pre-flight check he'd run while Cait talked with Dom. "We can talk about everything on Monday." He gave Cait another hug and shook String's hand before drawing him into a hug as well. "It's all set." He whispered in the younger man's ear.

"Great," Hawke whispered back. Aloud he said, "See you Monday, Dom."

Once the Santini Air Jet Ranger had lifted off and they were on their way, Cait confronted String.

"Okay. What gives?"

"What?" Hawke responded innocently.

"Don't act like there's nothing going on, Hawke. Dom was grinning ear to ear the whole time. He never comes back early from vacation. Plus you've hardly said a word since lunch. But, you've been alternating between nervous about something and grinning like the cat that ate the canary. So, I ask. What gives?"

She had a determined set to her jaw with arms crossed and a slight tilt to her head. She knew something was up, but wasn't sure what.

Hawke tried, but she looked so cute with that expression on her face that he couldn't help but smile.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Are you going to tell me what you're up to or will I have to apply tickle torture?"

"Five foot ten," he replied absently.

"Oh, you!" She exclaimed with mock frustration. She swatted at him in jest. "You know I can't tickle you when you're flying."

He radioed in a course correction and grinned at her the entire flight.

The arrived at the cabin just before sunset. He suggested they watch it together before going in. They sat close to each other on a bench on the porch. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"Beautiful," he breathed but wasn't looking at the sunset.

She looked up at him to see him gazing at her with half glazed blue eyes. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. She responded by caressing his cheek. They parted after a moment. He seemed nervous again.

"Close your eyes," he said softly.

She looked at him quizzically.

"Trust me." 

She complied and he drew her up to a standing position.

"No peeking," he admonished when she playfully opened one eye to peer at him.

His hands seemed to be shaking. She couldn't figure out why he seemed so nervous. He led her over to and through the cabin door. They stopped a few feet inside and she heard the door close.

"Can I open my eyes now?" She asked. Why didn't he just get this over with. By now she knew he was trying to surprise her and the anticipation was killing her. Maybe he wouldn't notice if she peeked just a little.

"Wait just a moment," he said as if he sensed her intent. He moved off into the room leaving her to stand with eyes shut. After what seemed to her a long time, he finally said, "Okay."

She opened her eyes and gasped. Practically everywhere she looked white carnations adorned the inside of the cabin. Now she knew why Dom had returned early. He'd had to have been the one transport all the flowers she was seeing. She searched around for String and found him behind her.

"It's lovely, String," she said in a soft voice.

He held out her had to her. She started to take it when he revealed that he was holding something.

"Marry me?" he asked as he revealed the one carat oval cut diamond ring.

It was so unexpected that she was stunned speechless. She could see his nervousness build as she stood there unable to speak.

"Well?" He looked down at the tears in her eyes as she slowly nodded.

"Oh yes." She finally found her voice.

He kissed her and held her tight before he placed the ring on her finger. She turned her had this way and that to catch the sparkle in the light. He picked her up and spun her around kissing her while setting her back on her feet.

"So what do you want to do next?" He asked when she caught her breath and the shock of the moment had passed.

"Oh, I can think of a few things," she said while running her fingers through his short cropped hair a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

He gave her a clueless expression.

She gave him a come hither look as she took one step and then another toward the stairs holding on to his outstretched hand. Dawning realization overcame him. His eyes took on a distinctively predatory gleam. He caught up to her in two steps and playfully chased her up the stairs.


End file.
